


Shatter Me - Edmund Pevensie x OC

by Swiggotyy_Swootyy



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) Fusion, Aslan - Freeform, Based on a song, Edmund Pevensie - Freeform, Edmund x OC - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Golden Age (Narnia), I beg of you, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm trying okay, Jadis - Freeform, Lucy Pevensie - Freeform, Narnia, Peter Pevensie - Freeform, Please Don't Hate Me, Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling, Susan Pevensie - Freeform, TO COMMENT AND STUFF, White Witch - Freeform, Work In Progress, enjoy, how do you tag, idek, im doing my best, leave kudos??, obviously, please comment, slow burn probs lol, under editing, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiggotyy_Swootyy/pseuds/Swiggotyy_Swootyy
Summary: "I pirouette in the darkI see the stars through meTired mechanical heartBeats til the song disappearsSomebody shine a lightI'm frozen by the fear in meSomebody make me feel aliveAnd shatter meSo cut me from the lineDizzy, spinning endlesslySomebody make me feel aliveAnd shatter me!"~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Anastasia Romanova is not only property of the Queen, but she's The Queen's creation.She's a girl of ice; she's the source of Jadis's staff.But when the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve come into Narnia, everything in her life begins to change.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
Relationships: Caspian/Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Original Character(s), Edmund Pevensie/Original Character(s), Edmund Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Shatter Me - Edmund Pevensie x OC

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. I know I had started a Narnia/Edmund Pevensie before and it hadn't exactly gone according to plan... well that's because there was no plan. So here this is! New and improved! (And an entirely different plot idea :))  
> I hope you enjoy!

Curled up in the corner of my sad, little cell I tried my best to focus on the soft tinkling of the music box that was the one gift from the Ice Queen. It wasn’t really a gift from her, but her gift was to let me keep it while I was imprisoned.  
A lullaby that has been my comfort throughout however long I’ve been here. I assumed it’d been years. I’d grown considerably since I arrived.  
I tried my hardest to focus on the room around me, the music box, every little detail of the patterns on the walls, anything other than the agonizing throbbing of my shackled wrists and ankles.  
Of course, there wasn’t an inch of this room I was not privy to. I often distracted myself in this fashion. The furs on which I sat in the far corner was a crude excuse for a bed. However, It was my own little corner.  
I was aware of every single imperfection on the vacant, ice bookshelf next to me. I could close my eyes and perfectly envision the metal door that was across from me. The walls of ice bars across from the bookshelf were cold to the touch; so cold that they could burn you. When the pain in my wrists and ankles became nearly unbearable, I fervidly studied the shackles which aggressively latch onto my wrists and legs, keeping me imprisoned.  
Upon focusing on the shackles, my eyes would drift to my body. The rags of a once beautiful dress clung to my body, for throughout the years, I had grown out of it. My skin was nearly as white as the furs I sat upon. I wasn’t filthy, for there was nothing in that diminutive room to make me appear dirty. Although, due to a lack of being properly fed, my ribs and hip bones stuck out at awkward angles. My thick, auburn hair fell past my waist when I stood. It was a tangled mass that was held back by a simple strand of leather, loosely tied at the nape of my neck. After noticing all of the details of my form, I would sigh and cover myself up with a fur.  
I would save the best for last and focus on the little music box that sat in my lap.  
It was small but extremely detailed. Ornate gold swirls gracefully twirled around the tiny sphere. When closed, it seems as though a simple, unopenable jewelry box that fits in the palm of one's hand. Those who were ignorant of its contents would see the small indented circle in front of it and think it an addition to its design. Those educated, such as myself, would know that this small circle was not simply a part of its design, but the way to unlock it. All one had to do was take the necklace that laid gently around my neck, insert the circle charm into the circle on the box and twist.  
Lo and behold, the box would unlock and play gentle, soothing music. A little girl would rise from the depths of the box and pirouette elegantly as the music eased my mind. It’s sad to think that, at that time, I thought it to be my only friend. As I listened, I envisioned the mechanical whirring of the gears to be similar to that of a heartbeat.  
I would close my eyes and gently sway to the music, allowing my imagination to run free. I permitted myself to imagine that the furs I was sitting on were, instead, a throne. I imagined that this throne rested on a large hill outside. My house was not that of stone and bricks and, in my case, ice, rather it was made of trees and grass and flowers; things of nature that I hadn’t seen for years. Things of the outside world that my memory desperately tries to keep close.  
I tried my best to envision how it would feel to have the breeze gently caress my body and softly ruffle the rags that were my dress.  
The day everything changed, I had been focusing on all of those tiny details.  
The door to the cell next to me opened and in came a small fawn with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. I quickly snapped shut my music box and tucked it into my sleeve.  
The Ice Queen often had prisoners thrown into the cell adjacent to mine. They would be there for a few days, miserable and cold and, occasionally, crying. Then a troll would come and drag them out from the cell and they’d never return.  
I’d learned to not grow attached to my neighbors. They’d be gone in a few days, I assume killed in some gruesome way. Such is the way of the Ice Queen.  
As the troll slammed the door, the fawn sat, rested his head on his arms, and wept.  
My heart went out to this fawn. Of course, there had been other fawns before him, although his predecessors looked more… warrior-esque.  
This fawn was scrawny and had a simple red scarf around his neck. He sobbed loudly for a few minutes.  
I observed this new addition to my surroundings, attempting to learn every detail.  
Two, small, pointed horns barely peeked out from his mass of brown curls. His red scarf was knitted neatly, but it looked worn, as though it hugged his neck every day for a few years. His shoulders had freckles that were fading from lack of sun exposure, and they shook with each sob that racked his body.  
I simply sat and watched him cry. It was a sort of awkward situation since I didn’t want to get attached and was unable to reach through the bars. Additionally, I hadn’t talked to someone other than the Ice Queen in… well, I guessed it was years.  
He cried for a few hours before he managed to get ahold of himself and, I think, fell asleep.  
I lost interest in the fawn and closed my eyes, retreating back into the world of my imagination.  
The loud creak of the rusty door hinges echoed throughout the rooms. I opened my eyes to see a troll aggressively drop a plate in front of me.  
I bowed my head in thanks and smiled politely at him. He sneered at me then spun on his heel and left.  
I sighed, then, remembering the fawn, turned my head slightly to glance at him. He was wide awake and staring at me.  
I smiled softly then looked back to my plate. It was the same as usual. Two disgusting pieces of frozen, stale bread, a glass of ice, and a single frozen carrot.  
I angled my head once more towards the fawn who was enviously staring at my meal. He noticed I was peering at him and looked at his chained hooves.  
I sighed and recalled how prisoners didn’t get food. I took one of the pieces of bread and snapped the carrot in half. Setting my half of the carrot back on the tray, I took one of the bread and carrot-half and gently tossed it between the bars to the fawn. They landed right next to his hooves and he looked back at me.  
I smiled at him and then began eating my dry piece of bread.  
“Thank you,”  
I quickly looked at the fawn who had spoken.  
I nodded once in reply before returning to my joke of a feast.  
There was a great stretch of silence as we both ate.  
“A-are you a daughter of Eve?” His voice shook with uncertainty as he posed his question.  
Turning my head to face him again, I nodded once.  
He paused, his face contorted, trying to work out the correct words to say,  
“Y-you wouldn’t happen to b-be J-Jadis’ prisoner, would you?”  
I nodded simply, just as I had all the previous times.  
His eyes widened as some thought dawned on him, “My queen,” he bowed as best he could in front of me.  
My brow furrowed in confusion. He had not been the first to do this. Quite a few before him did something similar. I could never make sense of their strange behavior.  
“I am no queen.” My neglected voice finally floated around the room.  
His eyes flicked up to me. He opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was going to say got interrupted by the sound of rusty doors being opened. He quickly put the remains of his piece of bread beneath his chains just as his door opened.  
In came the troll.  
The room chilled further than I believed possible as the Ice Queen entered.  
She looked at the fawn, her icy gaze fierce enough to penetrate the rod iron chains that bind his hooved legs.  
She then sharply looked at me. My eyes hold hers for a moment before I can no longer bear the cold and focus on the floor.  
Her voice, shrill and biting voice cut through the thick silence. “You, fawn, are summoned for questioning by my majesty. Submit or be punished,”  
The poor fawn shook with fear as the troll approached him and unlocked his bonds. The beast proceeded to barbarically drag the poor creature from the dismal cell as he cried out in pain. The Ice Queen sent one last lingering stare my way before turning on her heel, dramatically making her sumptuous dress fan out behind her. The door shut with a resounding slam.  
I sighed sadly. Those who left in such a manner often never came back. He had not seemed so bad. None of the prisoners here had seemed so bad. But it doesn’t matter. They’re gone and there is nothing anyone could do.  
A long while passed before another sound was heard. I flinched as I heard an occasional shout of pain echo from down the hall.  
I turned to my music box and unlocked it, letting the gentle melody drown out the sounds of agony that the walls quite rudely delivered to my cell.  
Soon, the screams ceased and the doors opened. I shut my music box once more, expecting the door to my cell to be opened.  
However, the door to my cell didn’t open, the door to the cell next to me opened and in came the bruised and bloodied fawn that had previously occupied that space.  
My eyes watered at his state, but I refused to let a single tear fall. In this cold, the tears turned to ice and caused your face to ache.  
The troll brutishly chained the fawn’s obviously broken legs, and with a huff of satisfaction at his handiwork, left, slamming the door behind him.  
The fawn resorted to sobbing again, this time, it wasn’t from hopelessness, but from pain. My heart ached further for the poor creature.  
I wanted to help ease his suffering, so I did what I did to usually help ease my own suffering: I played my music box.  
Upon hearing the music box, his loud sobs ceased and, in its place, came a silence as we both listened to the melody.  
I closed my eyes and began to sway back and forth and hummed along with the melody. I heard a chink of chains next to me as the fawn sat up, although I wasn’t sure because my eyes remained shut.  
When the song ran out and the music box shut, the fawn spoke, his voice raspy from his crying.  
“Thank you,”  
I smiled, “It helps me when I’m hurting. I hoped it would do the same for you.”  
He returned my smile as best he could with a swollen cheek, “It did,”  
Silence filled the room once more.  
“My name is Tumnus,” he said.  
Spying him out of the corner of my eye, I smiled gently then returned my eyes to the door before me.  
“Anastasia Romanova,” I said simply.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Romanova.” He smiled, inclining his head slightly towards the ground.  
I acted in kind. “And you, Mr. Tumnus,”  
With that I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the icy wall behind me, drifting off into sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I awoke to the sound of the doors opening once more. Groaning softly, I look to mine first. Upon seeing it still locked shut, I then looked at Tumnus' cell, noticing that it now had another occupant.  
It was a boy.  
A boy.  
I audibly gasped. This was the first human here besides the witch if you could even call her human.  
The boy huddled in the corner as the door slammed. He looked around at his surroundings, fearfully. His door opened once more and in came a troll. He threw a tray of food at the boy's feet, then slammed the door again. The troll then did the same to me.  
When the boy heard the ruckus of my door opening, he finally looked over at me and his eyes widened. The troll threw the food at my feet, snorted crudely, then, rudely and redundantly, slammed the door.  
There was an echo of a door slamming in the distance.  
Edmund and I made eye contact, but he quickly turned his gaze to his food and tried to eat it.  
Not expecting the bread to be so dry, coarse, and cold, he chokes on it a little. Upon attempting to take a sip, he realized that the water was frozen. He threw it down in frustration.  
“You gonna eat that?” Mr. Tumnus asks, meekly from his cell, eyeing the boy’s food, greedily.  
The boy shakes his head and pushes his food to Mr. Tumnus who takes it and quickly starts eating.  
“Mr… Tumnus?” The boy asks hesitantly.  
Tumnus looks up from his food. “You’re Lucy Pevensie’s brother.”  
The boy nods. “I’m Edmund,”  
The fawn smiles, nostalgically, “You have the same nose.”  
Edmund instinctively rubbed his nose.  
“Is your sister alright,” Tumnus asked.  
Edmund finds a spot on the ground and studies it as if it were the most fascinating thing.  
“Is she safe?” Tumnus pressed.  
Edmund looks up to the fawn, regret and pain filling his eyes.  
“I… I don’t know…”  
The screech of a rusty hinge bounced off of the icy walls. Mr. Tumnus retreated back to his spot next to the wall and Edmund drew his knees to his chest, cowering slightly as the metal door to his cell opened.  
The Ice Queen came storming in, her furious temperament dropping the temperature.  
“My wolves tore that dam apart, your little family was nowhere to be found.” She marches over to him and lifts the young boy up by the front of his shirt.  
I cringed at the abuse, recalling how often she had done that very thing to me.  
“Where are they!?” Her voice shrieked, dangerously.  
Edmund shook his head fearfully, “I don’t know!”  
Jadis’s cruel smile darkened her expression. She dropped the boy and he cried out. “Then you are no longer of any use to me...GUARD!”  
“WAIT!” Edmund cried, returning the witch’s attention back to him. “THEY SAID SOMETHING ABOUT ASLAN!”  
I felt my heart sink in my chest.  
Aslan.  
That was a name I hadn’t heard in quite a long time.  
Some previous cellmates of mine had mentioned that name before. They said it with the most awe-filled expression, as though he were right there before them.  
I knew nothing about him, other than he must be powerful or the witch’s eyes wouldn’t have had a flicker of fear.  
“Aslan?” The Ice Queen’s chin rose, regally. “Where?”  
Mr. Tumnus’ eyes widened with panic, “The stranger has only been in Narnia a short--” He was cut off by the Troll, who came with the Queen summoned him, striking his head. Tumnus cried in pain.  
I winced and covered my mouth to stifle a gasp.  
Evidently, my gasp wasn’t as stifled as I would have liked because Jadis turned her cold, blue eyes to me.  
“You know of this. You brought this to us!” her voice shook with violent anger.  
My eyes grew with shock. I stumbled back in fear. “N-no! No, please!”  
Edmund spoke up, somehow coming to my rescue.  
“I left before I could hear anymore! I… I wanted to see you again.” His gaze lowered and his voice grew quieter as he said that last part.  
The Ice Queen looked back at him with an unreadable expression.  
“GUARD!” She shouted, suddenly, making me flinch.  
The troll took a step forward, happy she was acknowledging his presence. “Yes, your majesty?”  
The White Witch’s eyes don’t leave Edmund as she continues to speak.  
“Release the fawn,”  
The troll bows slightly then violently brings up the large ax in his hands and brings the butt of it down upon Tumnus’ shackles, causing the poor fawn to cry out.  
My hands go up to cover my ears, hating the noise.  
The troll picks up Mr. Tumnus and plops him down next to the Queen as though he were a dirty rag.  
At that time, the Queen’s eyes left Edmund. Turning her icy stare to the woodland creature next to her, she speaks.  
“Do you know why you are here?”  
The fawn shakes with fear, yet manages to definitely look up at Jadis. “Because I believe in a free Narnia.”  
The Witch’s gaze grew more dangerously violent as she stares at him, “You are here because he--” she pointed to Edmund with a long, slender finger “-- turned you in...”  
She looked to Edmund, obviously enjoying the suffering she was inflicting. “...for sweeties.”  
Her cruel eyes lingered on him for a minute, watching him writhe in his own regret. The Ice Queen sharply turns to the troll. “Take him upstairs. Bring the girl to watch and ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay!! The first chapter DONE!! Due to this coronavirus bologna, I'm going to have a lot of time to update. Not enough to set a consistent schedule, but I'll try my best to update as often as I can! Have a lovely day, you guys! Leave kudos and COMMENT PLEASEE!! I seriously love hearing feedback! Okay, bye!!!!!!!!


End file.
